


24 hours

by sukiandsokka



Category: Zendaya (Musician)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukiandsokka/pseuds/sukiandsokka
Summary: zendaya had just won the emmys which meant that you had promised that she could have complete control over you for 24 hours;)
Relationships: Zendaya Coleman & You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	24 hours

**Author's Note:**

> I'm warning y'all you WILL need the bible after this it is uh well anyways go read now I will pray for ur innocence love y'all.

it was the day after the Emmy's, your girlfriend Zendaya had just won a couple hours ago, which you were beyond excited about. there was also one other thing though. when she had been nominated for the Emmys you had promised her, that if she won you would let her do, whatever the fuck she wanted to you. you didn't know if you should be scared or not, but you were definitely excited, nervous but excited. Zendaya was usually dominant, and you guys had tried different things, none of them too extreme. like some bondage here and there and stuff like that. but you always somewhat also had control then. now it was all just her. but you trusted her. she's the only one you'd ever trust to be completely submissive to. and honestly you couldn't wait. you obviously had your safe word, because you weren't a complete psychopath. however you didn't plan on actually using it. Z had been gone all day, probably at like interviews or some shit, and you'd just been stuck home alone in anticipation. she had exactly 24 hours when she got home to do whatever she wanted with you. that was the deal. you couldn't just take it back now. Zendaya was excited too, but she tried to hide it all day. the fact that when she came home she would have complete control over her baby REALLY turned her on. she had also went on a little shopping spree, luckily everyone had to wear masks now so no one could recognise her in the sex store. thank god.   
you had basically shaved and scrubbed and cleaned your whole body while waiting for her. I mean what else is there to do. you also really wanted to touch yourself, but you couldn't, you felt like it would ruin the fun little, so you just binge watched some Netflix until you finally heard the sound of keys outside your apartment door. you quickly turned on the tv and sat up straight. you had put on her favourite red lacy lingerie. and a simple black dress with some fishnets. your beautiful girlfriend finally walked into the door with a big smirkish smile on her face. you tried not to giggle at her cuteness, even though it was pretty much impossible. but you had to be submissive and shit today, so no laughing you told yourself. "hey princess," she said in her cute raspy voice, that you loved so so much. "hi," you said shyly. she put down the big ass bag she was holding and walked over and tucked a piece of your black wavy hair behind your ear. "are you ready?" she whispered seductively while slightly biting at your ear. you nodded trying not to seem too eager even though you've been looking forward to this for forever. "good," she said and pulled a blindfold out from her drawer. you bit your lip a little. you had never been blindfolded during sex before. so this was a first. "stay still, and keep your mouth shut, if you can't I'll do it for you." she said harshly. you nodded and tried to sit still even though you were kinda curious how she was gonna make you do those things. you could feel your wetness growing larger in your panties, while she was scrambling with some stuff in the other side of the room. soon enough she walked back over to you. she pulled the blindfold down revealing her now only wearing her sexy fucking black bra, her pants and some black heels. "I got this for you baby," she cooed and pulled out a black collar with a big "Z" written on it. "you're all mine, you know that? nobody but me can touch you, not even yourself unless I tell you to, understand?" she put the collar on you and sat on your thighs rubbing against your stockings. "yes,"   
"good girl. what's your safe word?" she asked. "Rocky," you said and smiled. she giggled a little and pulled at the collar on your neck, making you whimper a little. "follow me, and don't you dare stand up." she said. I crawled with her into our bedroom that I had cleaned earlier today. she smiled to herself over the fresh scent. "on the bed." she commanded and I did as she said. "stay."   
she quickly walked out to grab some rope from that bag from earlier. "I'll fuck you so hard that you won't even know your fucking name, understand?" she said and ripped your fishnets off. Z crawled up to the bed, hovering over you, while tying the ropes tightly around your wrists, and kissing your neck. you moaned quietly into her pretty curly hair. "shh baby," she whispered. quickly she went down and tied your ankles to the bed too. this made you kinda nervous, you'd never been this vulnerable in front of anyone before. "look at you, all pretty and spread out for me." Zendaya said while slowly moving her finger up your thigh. it sent shivers all the way trough your body. her fingers finally grazed over your red panties. "mmm you're all wet and shit, all for me." she said dominantly. "only for you." you said. "that's right baby," she said and pulled your soaked underwear. "I'm gonna buy you a new pair I promise," she said and cut them off, since she couldn't pull them all the way down cause of the ropes. you didn't really give a shit right now though, you just wanted her. you wanted her to fill you up and take completely control of your body, making you cum way more times than you could count. she slid one of her slender fingers through your folds and licked them off. "mmm you taste to good baby." she said and smirked. quickly she put two fingers into you, which completely caught you off guard and made you let out a scream like moan. the cold metal of one of her rings she forgot to take off sent chills all the way throughout your body. "don't make a fucking sound unless I say so, or you'll be punished, understand?" she said harshly. you just nodded not being able to focus with her two fingers intensely pumping in and out of you at a fucking inhuman pace, and you could do absolutely nothing. she moved her pretty lips down to your aching clit, sucking on it, which sent shocks of pleasure all the way throughout your body. you were so close to your climax when she put another finger inside you and started going even faster which you didn't even know was possible. "cum baby," she said, and you did immediately. you tried to be as quiet as possible but you couldn't. you screamed her name and let everything out, she rid you through the best orgasm of you entire life.   
"what did I say about talking?" she asked way to softly, but quickly slapped your thigh, "huh? I think you need a punishment don't you baby?" you just nodded nervously. she untied your wrists so she could get your dress off of you, which she quickly did along with your bra. and she tied you up again. she pulled a vibrator out of her back pocket and placed it right on your sensitive clit. she turned it on on the medium setting. at first you didn't think it was too bad of a punishment. until she took her bra and pants off oh so graciously. "don't you dare fucking cum," she said roughly. she sat on the sofa by the window with a little light shining on her sweaty face, making her look so beautifully perfect. she pulled her black lace thong that matched her bra off leaving her completely nude. you had the perfect view of her. "you can moan as much as you want now she said and started to rub her clit slowly. "fuck," you whispered under your breath. you didn't know how you were gonna be able to not cum. Zendaya started to speed up her movent and fingering herself with her other hand. soon you were both moaning messes, the only difference was that she could cum, and you couldn't. you just had to lie there and try to fight through the growing pleasure in your core. quickly you could hear her moan even louder and her eyes rolling to the back of her head, which almost sent you over the edge, but luckily it didn't, you didn't want to know what would've happened if it did. after she had relaxed a little she finally walked over to you and crawled up on the bed. "cum," she demanded. she kissed you along your stomach while you finally were able to have the orgasm you were longing for. she dragged her hands along the side of your torso as while you rid out your high. "fuck I love you so much." you panted. "I know you do she said and kissed you on the lips. she untied your arms and your ankles so you could finally relax.   
lets just say you hadn't even begun and your legs were gonna be sore.


End file.
